


Misgivings and misdeeds

by Itohan



Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Brat, Anakin and Reader are stuck with each other, Anakin can’t flirt like a normal person, Anakin hoards food like a maniac, Bantering, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Reader, Friends to Lovers, Fuck the Jedi Order, Humor, I wanted a break from my usual angst-fest alright?, Idiots in Love, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Male-Female Friendship, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Reader (Star Wars), Padawan Shenanigans (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Reader thinks Anakin is annoying af, Stealing from vending machines, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, alternative universe, frenemies to lovers, friendly Padawan dynamics, inspired by real teenagers, reader is done with his shit, sharing food, the Jedi order has vending machines, well not friends at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan
Summary: The story of two awkward teenagers growing up in the Jedi Order. Or the story in which Anakin gets to behave like a normal teen and still ends up as a bit of a creep.Well at least Reader is there as his ride or die. Not like she had another choice.Because what else can she do when someone aka. our resident weirdo, simply invites himself  into her life? Steal from vending machines, according to Anakin.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The archives, your sanctuary, your most favorite place in the temple and yet something felt off today. What was it?

You looked up from your datapad. Master Jucasta Nuu was sleeping, just you, the archives, peace and quiet and Anakin Skywalker stalking right towards you. You went back to your resear- Pardon? You looked up again, holding yourself back from comically rubbing your eyes like in one of those bad holo-dramas.

You doubted that Anakin Skywalker had ever spoken to you before or even acknowledged your existence. You refrained from scoffing, that was simply undignified. He was the chosen one, so why should he? There were probably tons of things he did everyday that were more productive than talking to his lessers. But it wasn't that you disliked him, you just didn't care about him, big difference!

"Hey?"  
That didn't mean you especially wanted him to sit here, next to you, where other Padawans could see you.

It was just... Anakin had the very awkward habit of staring at everyone and everything all the time. No blinking, no nothing.

But you had thought wrong because of course, Anakin sat down there right next to you.

\--  
Abandoning your table and leaving the archives failed to prove itself as a useful solution when confronted with Anakin Skywalker. How could he be so persistent?

"Stop following me!"

"I don't want to."  
Oh Force, he was going to murder you, wasn't he?

You put another step between you and Anakin and put up your open palms, procuring as any barriers as possible between you.

"Uhm, why?"

Anakin mumbled something ineligible and fumbled with the sleeves of his robes.  
Wasn't he always 'Mister-I-am-better-than-everyone-and-their-Master'? He couldn't have made you anymore confused with this paradoxical behavior.

"What?"

"I said that Master Obi Wan told me to go find friends my own age," he admitted and kicked away a lone pebble on the ground.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Awkward pause.

"So, wanna be friends?"

"Sure, Anakin why not?" you sighed exasperated.

You had never been more convinced at any point of time that you were making a stupid decision, however, you'd never been good at listening to your subconscious.

\---

Surprisingly though within a short time the two of you adapted to one another and shared enough traits for you to sink in the social hierarchy to the same level as Anakin. Well, fuck them, you decided.

Speaking of assholes...

"Heyy!"

Anakin instinctively turned his head at the sound, only to groan and bang his head against the desk you two were sharing in the archives. You had to stifle your own grunts of frustration when you realized who had called out to you. Why were it always people that you could not stand suddenly materializing in front of you?

Edye Xcrapper, the most unlikable Padawan according to you and Anakin, was on direct way towards you, a stained book bag slung lazily across her shoulder. Neither of you liked each other. You, because she disliked Anakin and by curtsy you since the two of you were attached by the hip. Anakin, because he thought she was an annoying showoff. (Ha! Ironic that he would be the one to think so when that was the reason the majority of Padawans couldn't stand him,)

"What do you want?" you gritted through your teeth, even forcing a smile. Could she hear how annoyed you were? You sure hoped so.

"Don't be so unfriendly, I haven't done anything to you, have I?" Edye said and took a seat in the lone chair in front of you and Anakin.

Anakin muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'not yet'.

Edye ignored him, keeping her gaze locked on you. "I need you to help me with Master Rekam's recent philosophy lecture."

Not even saying please. You huffed.  
"Do I look like I actually enjoy these lectures? Do I?"  
Oh you definitely were going to take offense on _whatever_ she said until she'd take the hint. You were patient, a character trait one gained by spending time with Anakin Skywalker, though even that patience could be stretched to it's limit and you were fairly close to it.

"No! I was just saying that it looked like you do?"

You put your hands up in the air."All of this is essentially school, a lifetime of it. I hate school and I will always hate school! Why? Because it is school!"  
Your Master would surely envy your wisdom. Okay probably not, but at least she wasn't nearby to listen to your unedited thoughts.

"But you have so much time on hand," Edye whined, "Why can't you help me just a bit? I'll even give you some of my toke-"

"How about you fuck off! You are getting on my nerves, Edye," Anakin barked and sent a condescending glare at the other Padawan, then turned back towards your datapad. It surprisingly did the trick, she went. Oh Force! She was actually going to leave you alone, Anakin's vortex of repressed anger lying thick in the force - you had become accustomed to it, but she hadn't since the two of them avoided each other like their life depended on t. You could have kissed him right about now.

"Alright, alright! I'm going, sorry for asking! Force!"

You could hear Anakin snickering and had to repress your own satisfied grin as Padawan Xcrapper stalked away to hopefully bother someone else. You didn't care as long as it wasn't you.

\--

Even though you quickly became friends, it still took you a few months to comprehend what your new friendship with Anakin really meant. From then on only one thought dominated your mind and you needed Anakin's help to accomplish it.

Where was he anyway?

You reached out into the force looking for the warm golden flicker you had grown to associate with Anakin.

Aha, to the Gardens it was.

You didn't have to search long, Anakins tall form wasn't easy to overlook and he stood out harshly through his dark robes. Little diva. Anakin send you a look filled by suffering when he did finally spot you approaching. He was (most likely involuntarily) involved in a conversation with his _favorite_ Jedi, Master Rekam. She was a small human woman with long grey hair, dressed in wildly flowing beige robes, and the most prominent Core-accent you had ever heard. You didn't envy him, that woman was a bore. Padawans being forced to attend her lessons because according to the council "The process of gaining knowledge never stopped" didn't make her popular with any of that specific percentage of the Jedi population. You didn't like her either.

However, now it was up to you to come up with an excuse to rescue him from her endless lectures on Jedi the Jedi Order. Force, hopefully she hadn't begun talking about Bastila Shawn yet, if so not even you would be able to save your fellow Padawan.

"Master Rekam! Padawan Skywalker, I am glad to have found you! I have been looking all over for you. Master Windu is expecting you, though he wouldn't tell me why, I just had to get you. Please follow me, it is urgent!"

You bowed respectfully and hit Anakin's side with your elbow, forcing him to bow deeper, then you intertwined your arm with Anakin's and pulled him along.

"Thank you! I thought I would grow roots there before she ever left me alone," Anakin whispered when you had walked a great distance from the talkative old woman and crossed into the visitors wing.

You immediately pointed to the big neon-green vending machine that had been slowly turned into an eyesore to you for as long as it had been here.

The candy in there was of a higher quality than in the Padawan quarters which meant it had been in high demand since the first of your age mates had stumbled on it a few months ago. The true, real, problem (according to you that was) was that the content of that machine was meant for the visitors of the temple, which included politicians, noisy tourists, school classes and of course curious citizens of the Republic. Padawans could only get a piece of that good junk if their Masters were kind enough to give them vending tokens and well, your Master didn't see any reason for you to stuff your face with sweets. Seeing that bothersome neon atrocity only reminded you again and again that you were stuck with stale old candy that was probably even older than Master Yoda.

But you still needed to get that candy. It was a matter of life or death!

So you had to go through other means aka. Anakin and the abundance of tokens he had been given by his Master Obi Wan Kenobi, (who you didn't fawn over thank you very much!) to get what you wanted. And you would be spending time with your best friend which definitely was a plus. You were glad he couldn't read your thoughts, realizing you considered him your best friend would only increase the size of his gigantic head. You liked your friendly arguments too much for that.

\--

"Why can't we be given something to do by the council? Any mission would do! Just something besides sitting here and doing nothing or even worse, listening to another of those lectures Master Rekam likes giving so much. Force, will that woman ever shut up?"

Anakin was in a bad mood today. So instead of him sitting down to join your small shared cycle of friends, he had chosen a table for himself far away from your usual spot. You knew he was to prideful to admit it but you had felt his gratefulness in _every fiber of your being_ after you had apologized to your friends and followed him. Some times it made you a tad uncomfortable how strong of a force presence Anakin had, today was not such a day. It was nice to communicate without words, just _touches_ and _waves_ flowing alongside you.

Now you and your moody best friend were sitting in a secluded corner of the mess hall, gossiping and of course stuffing your faces.

"Pssht not so loud! I don't want any of those boot lickers to hear and snitch," you flicked your head to the right where another group of Padawans were seated, that Anakin and you - what a surprise, could not stand.

But honestly you couldn't stand anyone these days. How they could actually believe _all_ of that shit baffled you. You were a Jedi at heart, but even you could see that everything was going to shit lately and that quite frankly the council didn't seem to give a shit. But when even remotely mentioning any sort of criticism of the current agenda you got to hear things like: "Stop complaining, it's unbecoming of a Jedi.", "That's blasphemy!" or "Ugh. You are spending too much time with Skywalker, you're even starting to sound like him!". As if you couldn't think of the obvious ongoing problems by yourself.

You took another bite out of your sandwich and swallowed.

"Even a diplomatic one, Anakin? You know, one of those really boring ones you usually complain so much about?"

He grinned at you, eyeing your plate.

"Any negotiations can be spiced up, especially if I am around."

He took a swipe at your plate and missed. You had already anticipated it and swiftly pushed it to the side. One thing those Jedi reflexes were good for, besides of course the obvious. You took another satisfied bite, Anakin could starve for all you cared, he had already eaten his and hadn't shared with you. This was yours.

"It is almost as if you are a magnet for trouble - maybe that's why we're stuck together?" you mused an wolfed down the last bits of your meal.

"Because you are such dangerous company?" Anakin laughed. Well he did until something lodged inside of chis throat and he began to choke on his spit. You had to pat his back of course.

Anakin coughed one last time. "Good joke!"  
Ungrateful ass.

"Well it certainly cannot be your _charming personality_ , can it? It has to be something far greater than that or otherwise I might have to question my sanity, this friendship is beyond rationalization," you said and send a lackluster kick towards his feet with your own.

\--

It was a month later that while you were on your way to hang out with Anakin, you rounded a corner and stumbled into something that could only be described as highly uncomfortable. Anakin and his Master were clearly involved in a very loud and very public argument in the same hallway you were about to step into. It wasn't yet a shouting match, however, if the disgusting feeling of overflowing negative emotions was to be trusted, they weren't far from it.

Anakin's face had been taken overtaken by an angry red and you could almost hear his clenching teeth from over here. Should you say something? No. Nope, not your problem and probably not worth being reprimanded by a Master that wasn't even your own. Master Kenobi looked as if he was one second away from snapping and you certainly did not want to be around when that happened.

You tuned on your heel and went back into the direction you came from, pulling out your beloved datapad and leaned against the most inviting looking wall. Now all you had to do was to simply wait for them to calm down or kill each other - both was fine by you.

By the time you'd finished the second episode of that new popular holo-drama everyone had been talking about, Anakin stomped around the corner, his arms crossed and fists clenched. Without saying anything he settled into his place next to you, leaning his left leg against your right.

"So," you said stressing the o. "What's up with you and your master? That looked really tense."

"It's nothing, just the same as always," Anakin said and shrugged. It was obvious that it wasn't nothing but what could you actually do? Prideful was basically his middle name. You held back from rolling your eyes and instead clicked your tongue, admittedly a bit annoyed. You didn't like not knowing what to do, being out of your bounds, especially not when it came to those who you considered close.

"You can tell me, it's not like you have any other friends around here," you teased and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

At least you had made him smile.

However, in other moments you wondered what had ridden you when you decided to you were going to be friends with that idiot. The hallway argument been quite some time ago, when you were currently were praying for Master Kenobi to appear and dispose of his student as soon as possible.

"Anakin, stop tugging on my braid."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, smug as always and gave it another tug.

"I'll make you hurt very bad, **Ani**."

"As if you could beat me."

Where was Kenobi when you actually did need him and his presence for once?

" I could," you hissed before stomping on his feet as hard as humanly possible. " And I can! Now let go of me before I really do hurt you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story originated from an abandoned scene from a future installment of one of my many as of now unpublished Star Wars AUs, because the exchange simply didn’t fit into it at all. So I overhauled it and turned it into it’s own story. I’ll update the second and last part tomorrow:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2 In which boring lessons are to be had, Reader tries to solve a mystery and Anakin is still failing at flirting.

“More than twenty thousand years have passed since Revan and the Revanchists went on their crusade against the Mandalorians, forcing the Republic into a devastating war. Yet we are still feeling the ripples of-“

Boring!

Honestly, you didn’t give a shit about what Raven or Revan or whatever he was called did twenty thousand years ago, you cared about when you could finally go and leave to be anywhere else. Maybe you should just quit the order and become a stripper?

No, Anakin would probably follow you. Not just probably - more like he would do so with a guarantee of one hundred percent. Would you be able to support the two of you on that? That was a lot of pressure on just one person…

You sighed and abandoned that plan.  
But since you were already thinking of Anakin, why not continue? 

Anakin always had food on him hidden Force knows where. He called it a bad habit he’d taken with him from Tatooine where food was scarce many days. It helped make many bad lectures more bearable and you were very proud to admit that you had only got caught once!  
Maybe he had some with him today as well? 

You decided it wouldn’t hurt to ask and tipped the question into your datapad.

Then you gave Anakin’s force presence a nudge and slid the datapad across the table you shared. Some things were better done old school, especially when one was in a room full of nosy and highly bored force-sensitives. There was no thing as privacy in the force!

He snuck a hand into his robes and offered you a small bag of delicious looking gummy bears. You opened the packaging and stuffed them into your mouth all at once at a pace way too fast for anyone to notice.

They weren’t even stale! 

The only place for good candy was the vending machine, so how did Anakin get such high quality goods when you two had already used every single vending token he had? His Master certainly would not have given Anakin new ones, he had cut Anakin ( and by extension you) off only a few days ago! 

You squinted at him. Calling you suspicious would be an understatement to say the least.

“What else do you have in you pocket?”

“Well...” He gestured down to his junk.

Should you admire him for his audacity, or be baffled? You chose baffled. Why again were you friends with that stupid pervert? Right, for some reason you enjoyed spending time with him.

“Ugh, Anakin!” you hissed.

“Hey, don’t blame me! You are the one that asked!”

What you would give to wipe that smirk off his face.

“Seriously though, this is good! Where did you get this fro-“

Anakin rudely interrupted you.  
“Shh, are you trying to get us caught?”

What the- Since when did he care about being reprimanded for talking? The two of you talked during lectures all the time!

Well you could be patient. You could wait. Waiting wasn’t that hard… You might let this topic rest for now but you definitely weren’t going to let go of it.  
—

“So, about that candy…”

Anakin scratched the back of his neck before quickly saying with way too much volume to not be considered screaming:

“How about you meet my Master? Isn’t it weird that that hasn’t happened yet? We should change that!”

He didn’t let you voice any form of protest and pulled you- No, more like dragged you by your arm to whatever direction he suspected his Master to be. You could only sigh and hope for the best. Surely Anakin hadn’t told Kenobi about the troublemaker you two were when combined. Oh Force, it was Anakin so he probably had. You were so going to die! 

Okay, Master Kenobi wasn't as bad as you had imagined, because thank the Force, Anakin had refrained from mentioning any of your escapades to his Master. A Master that not only was he unnaturally handsome but also allowed you to call him by his first name. Obi Wan Kenobi, _the_ Sith-Slayer allowed _you_ to call him-

"Stop broadcasting your emotions all over," Anakin groaned and gave you a shove.. "What are you, a youngling?"

"Stop whining, Ani, you are just jealous because I like your master more than you." You stuck out your tongue and shoved him right back.

And suddenly for once Anakin was silent. Was he really...?

"Anakin, are you sulking?"

"I am not."

His lower lip was actually sticking out in a pout and he wouldn't meet you eyes. Was he joking? Well it was Anakin, so probably not? And he compared _you_ to a youngling!

"There's no one around here in the Order that I like more than you, you know that," you admitted with a sigh.

"And outside the Order?"

"No, of course not. Not even there."

He like at you like a deer caught in a speeder’s headlights.  
And he wasn't blinking again!

"Anakin. Anakin, blink!"

\--

Why did you always stumble into the weirdest kinds of situations? Why you? Who had you ever wronged that you had to live your life like this?

This day had been a disaster from the very first step you took out of your room towards your history lecture to the steps you were taking now in the dead of the night towards the closest public bathroom in the temple.  
If only you were a Jedi Knight already, then you would have you own damn toilet and wouldn't be forced to walk through the creepiest hallways in the dead of the night.

You stubbed your toe kn something and cursed.

This was discrimination! Maybe you should start an union for Padawans, that would show the Council! 

And then you crossed through the visitors wing and felt your heart break. The panels of the neon green eyesore also known as the vending machine, had been disassembled by some kind of monster. The candy was gone. _Great_. This had to be why you hadn’t seen any of your fellows with any kinds of snacks all day. You’d just assumed they were on some sort of dietary craze. At least you were finally at your destination. 

You turned the doorknob and opened the creaking door, only to immediately regret that decision. Okay no, you could ignore a lot of things when it came to Anakin but even you had a limit.

Should you simply pretend you weren't looking at what seemed to be Anakin bend over a hole in the girls bathroom in the middle of the night, only clothed in his pajama pants and socks? The missing piece of floor from the hole was clutched between his fingers, it was obvious that he was the culprit. 

Maybe you should just leave?

You were about to close the door behind you and search for another bathroom, when you suddenly caught a glimpse what Anakin was hiding in that hole. Your jaw dropped.  
This was why he had those gummy bears! And he didn’t even think of telling you!

"Anakin, do let me know if I am hallucinating, but by the Force tell me this isn't the entire content of the vending machine in the visitor wing. You know, the one that is supposed to be full and not broken down and sparking?"

Anakin jumped and turned towards you, opened wide and with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. He must really have been out of it to not have noticed you before.

"Hello? Anakin, I'm talking to you!”

Anakin parted his lips, obviously trying to think of an excuse, then he held up a half-wrapped chocolate bar towards you.

You lifted a brow.

"You are buying my silence with chocolate?"

"Is it working?" Anakin asked, licking over his lips nervously, his eyes flicking towards yours for a millisecond. Was he accessing you as a threat because of kriffing chocolate? You spotted your favorite brand of bonbons, the wrapping glistening underneath the lit lights. However, you would take that chance! 

"Yes."

"I _am_ buying your silence with chocolate!" he exclaimed and gave you a brilliant smile.

Confident as always, Anakin. Confident as always.

"Then scoot over, fatass, and let me take a look at the goods!"

And that was the story of how it came to be that you were standing in front of the door, playing lookout like a common criminal while Anakin was prying out your 'treasure' from underneath the loose floorboards he had hidden it.

You were almost proud of how quickly he had come to agree that he had chosen the creepiest hiding place ever in the history of the Republic. If only he was faster when putting all of it in the bag you had scurried to get a few minutes ago.

"Hurry up! Somebody could come around that corner any minute and I don't want to be around when that happens!"

"I am hurrying up! Don't rush me - Force help me now! And stop complaining or you won't get any of this," Anakin half whispered - half shouted back at you.

"What will you do if I don't? Come on, tell me what you are going to do!"

"You'll see. Oh, you'll see," Anakin answered and mumbled something you couldn't decipher.

It would never stop being fun to rile him up, you thought and smiled to yourself.

\--

Sitting huddled together in a broom closet was certainly an upgrade from the girls bathroom, right? Right? Oh how far you had sunken. If your Master could see you now, you would certainly never hear the end of it.

You scooted closer to Anakin, brushing your shoulder against his. He buried his hands in your bag for a second before pulling another large chocolate that he immediately broke into large pieces.

"Say 'aaah'!"

"No."

He flicked a finger against your nose, fully engulfed in whatever high the heist you pulled off had put him on.

"Fuck off," you laughed.

"How about ' _Thank you, Anakin, all mighty chosen one_ '?"

"I do not sound like that! You are a horrible impersonator, you little prick!"

"Just for your information I do not have a-"

"Bah, shut up. Just give me that!" you choked out and immediately swallowed the chocolate he was offering, embarrassed.

Why couldn't he be normal? But even imagining a less _Anakin_ Anakin was extremely abstract. You put your head on his shoulder, your eyelids heavy and your mind tired, when suddenly Anakin said something so quietly that you almost didn't hear it.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is just another form of slavery."

You shook off all tiredness and instead placed another piece of chocolate in your mouth, nodding, interested in what he was going to tell you. He wanted someone to listen to him without any judgement or repercussions and you would do just that.

"All of those rules and stipulations, how do they help us become higher beings? I only feel trapped. Am I supposed to be happy this way? This can't be all there is to existence, right?"

"Right. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but only when we two are out doing whatever shenanigans we've gotten into, do I ever truly felt my age. It shouldn't have to be like this, Ani, for any of us,” you said.

You reached out with the force just at as you opened up your palm and turned it towards him. Hopefully your palm wasn’t sweaty. Wait were your palms sweaty? Maybe you should retract your hand, maybe he hadn't seen it y- Anakin intertwined his fingers with yours, gripping onto them tightly.

You spent the rest of the night like this talking and just being together, holding hands.

—

You didn't know it yet but that old, stuffy closet full of cobwebs would become your refuge. Whereas the archives had once been your lair of solitude, this was something shared, something connecting you to Anakin.

It took you a while to realize it but you were happy that he was here with you, your companion through thick and thin. So you didn’t mind hanging out in the closet day after day again, even when Anakin was complaining. Though today...

"Obi wan keeps putting me down as if I-"

You kissed him square on the lips, effectively stopping him from continuing his tirade. By now you had listened to it so many times, you could probably quote it if you'd wanted to. You wanted - needed to do something different, something unpredictable. You had to see if you could change something, could put an end to the constant monotony.

Okay, you mainly just wanted to finally kiss him, but that would be a bit much to admit. Small steps, right?

If only he could close his eyes and stop staring at you but whatever, his staring had become somewhat endearing to you - who would have thought?  
You took a breath and were about to say something when he simply shushed. He straight up shushed you.

"No. No talking, we can do that as much as we want later. I know we’ve wanted to do this for a while, so just let me..."

You snorted but let him do his thing. You would have enough time to tease him later on for sure and you would enjoy every minute of it, that was a given. Anakin took hold of your shoulders, gripping them determinately, and deepened the kiss.

He tasted like candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it folks! Time to leave this universe behind and for me to go back to writing Angst as usual lmao 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
